


Scott's Co-Captain

by combefemme



Series: Something Like Family [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't like Isaac. Isaac doesn't like Stiles. It's just that simple... except when it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott's Co-Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place immediately before KCC.

Stiles pulls into the McCall's driveway just as Melissa is pulling out. She gives the horn a tap and Stiles waves before leaning back in his seat and waiting for Scott. He beats out a rhythm on the steering wheel, not quite matching the song on the radio, and watches as Scott steps out onto the porch and locks the door. He has his phone in his hand as he makes his way towards the Jeep, texting someone.

“D'you mind if we pick up Isaac?” he asks by way of greeting.

Stiles groans. “Why?”

“He needs a ride,” Scott says simply, looking up at him.

“Where's Derek?” Stiles questions. “Doesn't he usually drive him?”

“Usually, yeah, but he got stuck working an early shift at work,” Scott replies.

Stiles sighs. He knew that. It's the reason he didn't see Derek last night.

“Fine,” he says, choosing to see it as doing Derek a favour and not Isaac.

“Awesome,” Scott answers, going back to his phone, presumably to text Isaac that they're on their way. 

Stiles drives over to the apartment building where Derek and Isaac live like it's second nature. It's not until they're there that he realizes he probably should have asked Scott where they live. As far as Scott knows, Stiles shouldn't know that. Stiles has no reason to know, as far as Scott is concerned.

Luckily, Scott doesn't seem to notice.

They only have to wait about a minute outside the building before Isaac comes loping out and slides into the seat behind Scott.

“Hey, dude,” Scott greets.

“Hey,” Isaac replies before momentarily meeting Stiles' eyes in the rear-view mirror. “Thanks.”

“Uh huh,” Stiles answers and pulls away from the curb.

The ride to school is tense, to say the least. Scott chatters on about lacrosse and econ and how he's sure coach has it out for him the whole time. He doesn't seem to notice that he's only getting monosyllabic responses from both Stiles and Isaac.

“Oh, by the way,” Scott says, suddenly excited. “Coach told me he's thinking about doing co-captains again.”

“Really?” Stiles and Isaac both ask at the same time. They take a second to glare at each other via the mirror.

“Yeah,” Scott shrugs. “I guess he figured it went so well with me and Jackson that he'd do it again.”

“What went so well with you and Jackson?” Stiles asks, dubious.

Scott laughs. “Well we did win championships last year, if you recall.”

“Yeah,” Stiles smirks. “I'm pretty sure I was there for that.”

“Did Coach say who he's considering for it?” Isaac pipes up from the backseat.

Stiles considers glaring again, but he was wondering the same thing so he lets it slide in favour of hearing Scott's answer.

“Yeah, actually,” he replies, sounding awkward. Stiles glances at him from the corner of his eye. “Well, Danny, for one --”

“No surprise there,” Stiles murmurs.

“-- And, uh,” Scott makes a face. “And you two.”

Stiles is glad he's at a red light because he falters at that.

“What?!” he and Isaac exclaim in unison and send each other another mirror-glare. 

“Well,” Scott shrugs. “Isaac is one of the best players on the team.”

Stiles wants to scoff at that but he can't. There's no denying that Isaac is good. He'd been first line even before the bite. Just barely, but first line nonetheless. Now, though, he was practically an MVP.

“And Stiles,” Scott goes on. “You've been practising really hard ever since last year's final. And you've gotten a lot better.”

Stiles can't help but smirk at that. It's true. He has been working really hard. And it's paying off, too. He finally made first line this year.

He catches Isaac's eye in the mirror again and goes back to scowling.

The rest of the drive goes by in tense silence. Because of the detour to pick up Isaac, they pull into the parking lot just as the warning bell is ringing and have to rush to not be late.

“See you at lunch!” Scott calls to Stiles over his shoulder as he and Isaac head to their first class.

Stiles shoots a glare at their retreating backs. 

Now he's just got one more reason to dislike Isaac. He's going to get that captain spot, he vows.

XxXx

Isaac slides into his usual seat behind Scott as their English teacher, Mrs Morris, starts prattling on about the book they're studying (Catcher in the Rye; Isaac actually read it; Lydia made him).

“Scott,” Isaac says under his breath, not loud enough for human ears to pick up.

“Yeah?” Scott whispers back at the same volume.

If nothing else, being a werewolf has at least improved Isaac's ability to talk to his friends in class without passing notes.

“What're you doing after school?” Isaac asks.

Scott falters. “Lacrosse practice...?”

Isaac rolls his eyes. “After that.”

“Oh,” Scott says. “Um, nothing.”

“Wanna come over?” Isaac asks.

Scott hesitates. “Will Derek be there?”

Isaac sighs. He doesn't get why Scott dislikes Derek so much. Derek's great. He's the only family Isaac has. 

“No,” he says. Derek's only working until four today, but he usually goes to Stiles' place afterwards. Isaac has no idea what's going on there – and he's pretty sure he's not supposed to – but Derek comes home smelling of Stiles almost everyday.

Even from behind, Isaac can see that Scott visibly perks up. “Okay, then.”

Isaac leans back in his seat. He wishes Scott and Derek got along better. He hates feeling like he's in the middle of some constant, silent fight. Every time Derek is mentioned in front of Scott, he starts giving off waves of disdain and disapproval. And every time Scott comes up around Derek, he gets this look on his face like he's afraid Isaac's going to abandon him and join Scott's pack.

Though, Isaac doesn't really know how much of a pack it is these days. Jackson's gone. Allison doesn't speak to any of them anymore. Lydia is dating Isaac (just because nobody knows doesn't mean it doesn't count). Even Stiles has been spending time with Derek.

Maybe if Isaac and Stiles team up they can convince Scott to give Derek a chance. 

He dismisses that thought as soon as it occurs to him.

Isaac doesn't like Stiles. He doesn't like him because Scott will always choose Stiles. He doesn't like him because of his history with Lydia. He doesn't like him because, now, he just might be taking Derek, too.

But mostly, Isaac doesn't like Stiles because of Stiles' father. Because Isaac knows what it's like to have no one but your dad. And Stiles doesn't get it. He doesn't get how lucky he is. Because when Stiles lost his mom, his dad didn't snap the way Isaac's did. Stiles doesn't have to sneak around and lie to his dad.

But he does. Because he doesn't get how lucky he is to have a father that loves him and is proud of him no matter what.

And Isaac hates him for it.

“Hey, Scott,” Isaac says, leaning forward again.

“Yeah?” Scott replies.

Isaac hesitates. “Do you think I actually have a shot at that captain spot?”

Scott shrugs. “I don't see why not. You're just as good as Stiles and Danny.”

Isaac nods and settles back into his seat. If he's gonna get that spot he can't be just as good.

He's got to be better.

XxXx

“So, what're we doing today?” Stiles asks Scott as he slides into the seat across from him with his lunch tray.

Scott looks confused. “What?”

“Today?” Stiles goes on. “After school? What're we doing?”

He sees Isaac, who had been locked in conversation with Lydia, turn to them out of the corner of his eye but ignores him.

“Nothing...” Scott trails off. 

Stiles deflates. “But we always hang out on Fridays.”

Scott furrows his brows at him for a moment before realization dawns on his face. “It's Friday!” he proclaims. “It feels like a Thursday because of the long weekend.”

Stiles rolls his eyes but laughs. “So, what're we doing?”

“Uhh,” Scott says awkwardly and glances at Isaac. “I actually made plans with Isaac.”

Stiles slumps back in his seat and glares at the boy in question. Isaac is just smirking smugly down at his lunch.

“But we always hang out on Fridays,” he says again and he's trying not to sound like a petty, jealous douche but he doesn't think he quite pulls it off.

Scott looks conflicted for second before perking back up. “Well, maybe you can hang out with us.”

He turns to Isaac with a hopeful expression. Isaac's head snaps up, his eyes wide with surprise. Lydia is watching the whole exchange intently, clearly entertained.

“Um,” Isaac says, looking back and forth between Scott and Stiles. It's Stiles' turn to smirk smugly now. He sighs and grudgingly says, “I guess.”

“Well, there we go,” Scott smiles. “Problem solved.”

Stiles hears Lydia choke on a laugh beside him and turns to her, a thought occurring to him.

“Doesn't Isaac usually study with you after school?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she replies. “I'll be there.”

“Well,” Stiles looks across the table at Isaac and smirks. “Don't you think hanging out is a bad idea then? I mean, we don't want to distract you.”

Isaac glares at him and opens his mouth to speak but Lydia gets there first.

“Oh, I wouldn't worry,” she says. “His grades are way up and there's no tests coming up. We won't be doing much.”

She's smirking up at Stiles like she enjoys foiling his plans. When he looks back over at Isaac, it's to see him smiling fondly at Lydia, affection clear on his face. His crush on her is so obvious – and so doomed – that Stiles almost feels for the guy.

Almost.

Before Stiles or Isaac can come up with any new ways of sniping at each other, a shadow falls over the table and they all look up to see Allison holding her lunch tray and looking awkward.

“Mind if I join you guys?” she asks, unsure.

There's a second of stunned silence from all four of them before Lydia exclaims, “Of course not!” and shoves Stiles down the bench to make room for her.

She takes the seat and looks around the table with a tentative smile before Lydia decides to take mercy on all of them and engages her in a conversation that Stiles doesn't pay attention to. When he looks across the table at Scott it's to see him staring at her with a look of slack-jawed shock and a heartbreak he'd only just gotten over.

When Stiles meets Isaac's eyes and sees his own look of concern and confusion reflected back, he doesn't bother to school his expression into a glare.

XxXx

Lacrosse practice is... interesting. To say the least.

Scott is still reeling from what Isaac is privately referring to as the Allison Incident and more than once gets hit in the head with a ball. Stiles seems to be splitting his time between trying to make Scott focus and attempting to out-do Isaac. Lydia is sitting in the bleachers trying not to laugh every time Scott makes a blunder. Isaac finds himself having to resist the urge to wolf-out whenever Stiles steals the ball from him. Danny just seems confused. And Greenberg actually manages to momentarily knock himself out.

Needless to say, Coach is pissed and, out of sheer exasperation, ends practice early.

“Alright, listen up!” Coach calls when they're all back in the locker room. “Announcement time!”

The team all gathers around his office door, leaning on lockers and benches, in various states of undress.

“Okay look, I know we all miss Jackson --” Stiles scoffs as Isaac and Scott exchange dubious looks “-- but it's time to move on. A new season means a new team means a new captain.”

A murmur runs through the room and Isaac and Stiles shoot each other simultaneous glares.

“Because of the success of last season, I've decided to keep going with the co-captain system,” Coach goes on. “And since he miraculously managed to not flunk out of my class, McCall gets to keep his title.”

Isaac sees Scott roll his eyes as a pathetic round of applause ripples through the room.

“After careful consideration, our new captain is --” Coach looks down at his clipboard and Isaac stands up straighter, sees Stiles lean forward out of the corner of his eye “-- Danny.”

Danny grins and the team applauds for real this time but Isaac feels himself deflate and when he looks over at Stiles it's to see a conflicted expression on his face as he stares back at him.

“So, congratulations, Danny,” Coach calls over the noise. “Now all of you get out of here.”

Isaac, Scott and Stiles turn back to their lockers to get dressed.

“Well, so much for that,” Stiles sighs.

“Aw, c'mon,” Scott says. “Danny'll be a great captain.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles answers. “Just woulda been nice, y'know? I mean, how cool would it have been if we got to be co-captains together?”

Scott isn't listening, though, Isaac notices. Instead, he's staring down at his phone.

“You okay?” Isaac asks him.

Scott is still gaping at his phone and all he says is, “Allison.”

“What?” Stiles asks.

“Allison,” Scott repeats. “She texted me.”

“What about?” Isaac questions. He doesn't trust Allison. He doesn't know her the way Scott and Lydia and Stiles do. He just knows that she shot him full of arrows and stabbed him.

“She wants to talk,” Scott answers, his voice small.

“Did she say what she wants to talk about...?” Stiles asks, and his voice is careful, like he's worried about setting Scott off.

“No,” Scott says. “She just asked if we could talk.”

“Are you gonna go?” Isaac asks.

“Well, yeah,” Scott finally looks up. “I have to. I have to know what she wants.”

Stiles nods. “When does she want to have this talk?”

“Right now,” Scott replies. “She asked me to meet her after practice.”

Isaac wants to protest. He wants to say that it could just be a trap; that the Argents might just be trying to lure Scott out and get him on his own. But there's something in Scott's expression – and Stiles' – that makes him keep his mouth closed. He doesn't know her the way they do.

Scott packs his things up quickly and rushes out of the locker room. Isaac and Stiles both watch him go before turning back to each other.

They stare at each other awkwardly for a second, not knowing what to do, before Stiles shrugs and says, “Wanna hang out anyway?”

Isaac considers it for a moment before saying, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long.
> 
> Feel free to contact me on tumblr >> getyourhandofftheglass


End file.
